Avenging Her Death
by Mossleaf of Swiftclan
Summary: When Blackleaf's sister dies, she asks for one thing. For Blackleaf to Avenge her. Will Blackleaf deny her sister her dying wish, or leave everything behind to fulfill it? {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic XD! Disclaimer: *Sigh* Unfortunately I do not own Warriors. I wish I did though...**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Blackpaw's P.O.V**

I stood amongst the other Shadowclan cats, shifting my paws nervously. This was going to be my first battle! Tonight we were to invade Thunderclan; we had found their scent on our side of the border, along with the blood of a rabbit.

"Nervous?" I heard my sister, Marrowclaw, meow.

"A little bit," I admitted.

"It's okay. I remember how nervous I was for my first battle," she replied before padding towards the front of the group and taking her place beside Pinestar.

Marrowclaw was the deputy of Shadowclan, and future leader. Every cat in Shadowclan knew that Pinestar was on his last life.

I saw the cats ahead of me begin to leave, and I followed. We raced through the forest before stopping at the edge of the cliff looking down into the Thunderclan camp. I spotted the warriors guarding the enterance, but luckily, they hadn't seen us. I could feel the tension coming in waves off of the cats around me. On my right was my sister. On my left was another apprentice, Smokypaw.

I watched Pinestar's tail as we sat there, silent. Then, his tail flicked slightly, and we all rushed into the camp like a river. The guards saw us, their eyes growing wide.

A yowl split the night as Thunderclan raced from their dens into the camp. I stood there frozen, unsure of what to do, when I felt something heavy slam into me. I looked up to see a large tom on top of me, pinning me down.

I panicked as my mind went blank, and began struggling.

_Okay, _I thought,_ remember you training._

All of a sudden everything came rushing back to me, and I used my hind legs to fling him off of me. The tom lunged at me, but I dodged and dove underneath him, using my size to an advantage. I swiped his legs with my paws, causing him to collapse. I then lept onto his back, digging my claws into his shoulders. He yowled and took off into the woods.

I turned back around to see that most of the fighting had died down. A lot of our warriors had retreated, as had most of theirs. I noticed a Thunderclan she-cat quietly slip into the nursery trying to go unnoticed. Then, I saw Amberleaf, one of our warriors, go in after her.

_We're not supposed to go after the defenseless! _I thought, rage boiling inside of me as tore to the nursery.

What I saw was something I did not expect. Amberleaf was guarding the Queens and the kits.

The rest was a blur to me. Everything had gone silent. I crept out of the nursery, in case Thunderclan was just re-grouping. The cats were all circled around something, as a ginger Thunderclan tom stared at what it was in horror. I pushed forward. No, _who_ it was. Marrowclaw lay in a pool of blood, unmoving.

I wailed and ran to her side, noticing a long would running across her flank.

"I-I didn't mean to-" the tom was cut off by Cloudstar, the Thunderclan leader, who guided her clanmate back to the group.

"Please, Marrowclaw, stay with me!" I pleaded as her eyes began to slip closed.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Blackpaw," she whispered.

"No, please," my voice broke, "please."

"Blackpaw, just-just promise me one thing," she whispered as her eyes slipped closed.

"Anything," I whispered back.

"_Avenge me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I wasn't completely sure how to continue it. Normal updates will be Friday afternoons. Oh, and be sure to follo**w** my instagram account, mossleaf_of_swiftclan. I post pictures of my OC's, so you can get a better idea of what they look like. So far I have posted Mossleaf and Blackleaf. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Warriors.**

It's been six moons since Marrowclaw's death. I got my warrior name, Blackleaf, after the battle. I guess Pinestar thought it would take my mind off of my sister's death. She was wrong. I can't stop thinking about her, or the promise I made to her.

I groaned as I got up from my nest. I walked into the clearing and grabbed a frog from the fresh-kill pile. The rubbery skin brushed against my tongue; I never cared much for frog. I ate it anyway.

When I finished, I stood up and stretched. Just then, a black and white ball of fur came hurtling out of the medicine cat's den, and skidded to a halt at my paws.

It was Smallpaw, Russetleaf's apprentice.

"Blackleaf, I was wondering if you could take me out to the Clearing and teach me some battle moves. Russetleaf promised me she would but she's sick, and I really want to learn some new battle moves. You're the fiercest warrior in ShadowClan, so I thought I'd ask you," he meowed.

_Fiercest warrior? So that's why my clanmates have been afraid to approach me lately... If I keep this up, maybe they won't ever bother me again... _I thought.

"I guess I could teach you a few things," I meowed, making my tone sound like teaching him was a waste of time.

"Great! Let's go!" the young tom mewed excitedly, before sprinting out of camp.

I followed, easily catching up with the small tom.

We reached the Clearing quickly; he was fast for his size.

"Okay, you come at me, and I'll defend," he meowed.

"I thought I was the one teaching you," I replied with a hint of amusement, " but if you want me to."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We fought for a long time, but eventually I had him pinned.

We both got up, panting. "Let's got back to camp," I wheezed.

Smallpaw just nodded, too tired to talk, and we started towards camp.

When we got back, we both grabbed prey from the fresh-kill pile, before flopping down one of the large boulders in ShadowClan camp.

"Thanks for helping me, Blackleaf," Smallpaw meowed as we began to eat.

"No problem," I replied simply, taking a bite of my blackbird.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! Please! I love reviews (almost) as much as I love NCIS! (I have been **_**obsessed**_** with NCIS lately)**


End file.
